


Duty Station Kirkwall, Also Known As Home

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Military Anders, Modern AU, Multi, Poly Relationship, Ser Pounce A Lot - Freeform, Sex, Threesome, Violence, Warden Anders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: Warden Healer Anders and his squad has been stationed in Kirkwall - the first squad of Wardens in Kirkwall since a verifiable entrance to the Deep Roads has been discovered there. A night on the town introduces him to two men who will become important to his life.A series told in short stories.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be another short story. Some will be longer than others. Some smuttier. Some violent. This isn't a work that will update frequently, though I will take prompts.

The club’s music was a hard, steady beat that thumped just under Anders’ breastbone and seemed to jar his breathing. He leaned back against the bar, face scrunched as he watched Nathaniel, Velanna, and Sigrun swivel together. Their bodies were a mishmash of limbs, a tangle of movement that should have been obscenely arousing but instead reminded him of the last mission they all had gone on and the horrific monster they had had to put down.

Not a thought for a night on the town. Definitely not a thought to be having in the hottest new club in Kirkwall. Caress was decorated like a desire demon’s wet dream - if demons could dream. Blood red silk covered the walls and the pillows on the half-circle booths. Cages holding writhing beautiful men and women lined either side of the pulsing dance floor. The bar was carved to look like a vein of pure lyrium - the blue an iridescent shimmer that made Anders’ innards twist.

There was too much in the room that was unsettling. He was only there because Nate wouldn’t take no for an answer. Anders got the feeling that he was hoping Anders would get drunk and finally take the trio up on their offer to join them. Anders didn’t think he could drink that much. He loved them all deeply - as friends. He just wasn’t interested in taking what was essentially work and adding in that extra bit of play.

He let his eyes scan the dance floor. He was looking for an opening somewhere. Anywhere. A person who wouldn’t mind just dancing for a bit. No pressure, no fuss. The floor was filled with attractive people, after all. The beautiful, the rich, the glamorous. Anders knew he had only gotten in because the Wardens had a dangerous reputation - one the bar wanted to milk.

A warm hand on his arm had him turning and looking down into bright moss-green eyes. A long shock of white hair was pulled into a high ponytail and curved down to rest over one dark shoulder. A black eyebrow arched up. “Hi.”

The voice was smoky and perfectly pitched to be heard over the roar of the club. Anders let himself sink into the game and smirked back. “Hi yourself.”

Another hand touched him, this time on his other arm. Anders turned his head and met sparkling blue eyes and a blinding smile set in a dark well-trimmed beard. “Hello there. What have we here?”

Anders hesitated. One handsome man was fun. Two handsome men were trouble. “I, er…”

The green-eyed man rubbed his thumb in a soothing circle over Anders’ arm. “Would you care to dance with us?”

“Both of you?”

“We saw you come in with the other Wardens. We thought you were with them, but obviously you aren’t.” The bearded man stepped back to give Anders a little space. “I’m Garrett Hawe, call me Hawke.. That’s Fenris.” Fenris flashed a quick smile. “He saw you first. If you don’t like to be crowded…”

“You two are a thing? An…”

“Item? Yes.” Hawke leaned back in, bending down to brush his lips over Anders’ ear. “Problem with poly relationships?”

“No?”

“Straight?”

“Bisexual.” Anders wasn’t sure why he was even answering the questions.

“Single?”

“Yeah. Got out of a relationship for a while ago.” he admitted, still not sure why felt comfortable telling them.

“Yeah?” Fenris had slipped closer and Anders was confronted with understanding. “We’ll leave you be if you need us to. Unless you’d like a distraction.”

Anders looked out on the dance floor. Nathaniel was staring at him. He gave a short nod and pulled Velanna closer to him. Sigrun gave him a cheeky thumbs up and pressed in behind Velanna.

“Your friends are very enthusiastic.” Fenris’ breath ghosted over his neck. “And seem to not mind. Do you?”

“Fenris. I apologize. He sees what he wants and he usually goes right for it.”

Anders licked his lips and watched Fenris tilt forward. “I don’t mind” he whispered.

Fenris pulled back and took his hand, tugging him out to the dance floor. “Let’s see if we’re compatible, shall we?”

Anders swallowed as Hawke wrapped a hand around his hip. The bigger man laughed. The minute they hit the dance floor, Anders was pulled back against Hawke while Fenris pressed in tightly. The beat seemed to flow from the floor up his legs and before he could say another word, the three of them were moving in a sinuous slither. Anders let the music and dance pull him in, blotting out thoughts of missions, work, or coworkers. There was only the beat, the feeling of Hawke’s groin rubbing tantalizingly over his ass, and the slide of Fenris’ body over his chest and hips.

* * *

Anders’ back met the wall and Fenris clung to him, pressing in tightly as they kissed. Fenris groaned - or maybe it was Anders - the sound echoing behind them as Hawke bit at Fenris’ neck. Anders reached down and wrapped his hands around Fenris’ thighs and lifted, Fenris gasping before wrapping his legs around Anders’ waist. Laughter followed - Anders and then Hawke. Fenris retaliated by tugging Anders’ head back and biting at his neck, licking lightly over the marks.

“How?” Anders groaned, gasping when Hawke dropped to his knees to nuzzle at his hip. “Hawke…”

“Mm…Fenris?”

Fenris rubbed his nose along Anders’ neck. “I want to be in you,” he whispered to Anders. “Deep inside, fucking you raw.”

“Sweet Maker yes,” Anders gibbered.

“And I want Hawke to fuck me.” Fenris grinned wickedly. “If that’s ok with you?”

Hawke gave a hum of approval. “I think we can do this.”

Anders gasped when Hawke’s fingers found the zipper on his pants and tugged it down so he could slip his hand inside. His hips rocked forward, his breath hissing out when Hawke stroked his cock. “I’m going to drop you,” he groaned at Fenris.

Fenris chuckled and pushed Anders back, wiggling out of his arms. He nudged Hawke out of the way and began to pull Anders’ clothes from him. “I saw you in the club. All that strawberry blond hair and pale skin. I immediately wanted to bite you. Then fuck you. Then bite you some more.”  Fenris unbuttoned Anders’ pants and shoved them down. “You don’t wear smalls…”

“No. Not unless I’m in uniform.” Anders said before pulling off his shirt and toeing off his shoes. He reached for Fenris, working feverishly on the buttons down his shirt. “Leather isn’t comfortable on sensitive skin.”

Hawke gave a low laugh. “Probably not when it’s leather pants.” He was naked, his body all bulky muscles and curling hair. He palmed his cock, stroking the thick length with short, tight movements that had him tipping his head back. “Maker. Fenris. I am going to fucking wreck you tonight.”

Fenris shot him a wicked grin. “You can this time. I plan on making you howl later.”

Anders shifted. Fenris glanced at him and pulled him close. “You aren’t a third wheel here, Anders.” Fenris’ hand grazed over his long, slightly curved cock. “I promise you that.”

Hawke pushed both of them towards the bed before rummaging in the nightstand for condoms and lube. “You like to open yourself or you want Fenris to do it? He’s a tease.”

“You like it.” Fenris tossed back.”I want to open him.”

Anders reclined on his back. Fenris tapped his hip and he lifted up to allow a pillow to be shoved under his lower back. Fenris trailed fingers down Anders leg and then back up. “Been long?”

Anders blinked. “Um…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained before covering Anders’ body and kissing him.

Anders shivered at the touch and melted. “Yeah. Well. It has been a while. I mean…not for lack of offers…”

Fenris grinned and began kissing down his body. Little nips and licks that left marks over his pale skin. He paid close attention to Anders’ nipples - especially the one that was pierced - before licking a trail down his stomach. He stopped just short of licking Anders’ cock, switching to press kisses to Anders’ thighs instead.

“Love these freckles,” Fenris teased, biting down on one. Ander yelped and then groaned as Fenris bit at another freckle. “Is your ass as freckles as your legs?”

“Yeah,” Anders moaned. “Been told it is.”

“Mm…tasty,” Fenris teased. He let out a loud moan of his own, Hawke’s chuckle coming from behind him. “Venhedis, Hawke. Warn me…’

Hawke laughed again. Anders watched as Fenris’ eyes crossed in pleasure. “Problems?” He asked.

“He has the most wicked tongue.”

“And you taste so good.”

Anders couldn’t help but laugh at that, his laugh turning into a long moan as a lubed finger swirled over his hole. “I could eat you out,” Fenris mused. “But I want to be inside you first. I’ll eat you out afterward.”

The thought of Fenris’ face buried in his ass shot a bolt of lust through Anders. His cock throbbed and he fought the urge to jerk off. He was too afraid he’d come in seconds and would miss the fun. Fenris seemed to understand his fears and set about opening him with long strokes of his fingers.

Hawke was doing the same to Fenris, and Fenris moaned the entire time, begging for more. When Fenris shoved two fingers into Anders, he dropped his head and sucked the tip of Anders’ cock into his mouth. Wet moans filled the air as Fenris worked more of Anders into his mouth.

“He wants you to fuck his face while he opens you,” Hawke explained. Fenris let out a wordless plea, a whine that ended on a higher note as Hawke’s hand worked faster. “You want Anders to fuck your mouth, Fen? I got three fingers in you and you’re already begging me to come. I thought you wanted to fuck him.”

Anders slid a hand into Fenris’ hair and bucked up, careful to not move too deep. Fenris let out a blissful moan and worked three fingers into Anders, pushing Anders to thrust faster. Anders threw his head back and gasped, a wordless noise of pleasure as he neared his orgasm. At the last second, Fenris pulled back and pulled his fingers from Anders.

“Andraste’s nipples. Please. Just…fuck me…please…” Anders begged. Fenris grinned and grabbed a condom, slipping it on before lubing himself up.

“You ready?”

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to jerk myself off,” Anders warned.

Fenris chuckled and began to push in. Anders whined and tried to get him to move faster, to no avail. Fenris worked his fat length into Anders slowly, rocking his hips with short thrusts till he was buried balls deep. He leaned forward and breathed, letting out little whimpers as Hawke pushed into him.

When he were seated, Hawke pulled back and Fenris let out a breathy moan. He thrust forward into Anders and then back onto Hawke, setting a slow rhythm between the men. Anders reached up and brushed a hand over Fenris’ cheek, surprised at how slow and tender this felt. The foreplay had been a rush of dirty talk and dirtier actions. But now, with Fenris gazing into his eyes and the slow slide of his cock - it felt like something else.

Hawke let out a groan and pressed closer to Fenris - which pushed Fenris deeper into Anders. “I can’t keep this pace up,” he groaned. “Fenris…”

Fenris slid deep into Anders and sprawled on him, pulling Anders into a kiss. Hawke took that to mean he could move and slowly began to thrust harder, speeding up until he was nearly pounding into Fenris. Fenris let out a choked moan, the noise swallowed by Anders, and shook. He buried his face against Anders’ neck and whimpered “yes, yes, yes,” with each punishing thrust.

Anders could see Hawke’s face over Fenris’ shoulder - his blue eyes shut and face screwed up in concentration. His smooth thrust shuddered and then he let out a long yell, pushing deep into Fenris. Hawke wobbled and slid back, panting.

Fenris perked up and began to move again, the same liquid slow glide that left Anders breathless. He pulled back and up onto his knees and reached between their bodies, his hand wrapping around Anders’ cock. His strokes matched his thrusts, driving Anders slowly towards orgasm.

When he came, Anders’ toes curled and he gasped helplessly as he spent over his stomach. Fenris whined his name and stiffened, his head tipped back and eyes closed. Anders went limp, sated and worn through. Fenris wobbled and fell forward, nuzzling against Anders’ chest.

“Well…”

“Stay,” Hawke said.

“Mm. Stay.” Fenris agreed.

“Are you sure?”

Fenris propped himself up on his elbow. “You have somewhere to be?”

“No. I mean, I’m off for two weeks. Finished a big job.”

“And your friends. Will they come looking for you?” Fenris brushed Anders’ hair back from his face.

“They’ll go back to base, fuck, and fall asleep.”

Fenris gave Anders a sleepy smile and rolled off of him. Before Anders could do anything more, Hawke was there with a warm, damp cloth and was cleaning him. “So stay,” Hawke said again.

Fenris slid from the bed, removed the condom, tied it, and tossed it in the trash. He crawled back on the bed and returned to cuddling Anders. “Please?” His big green eyes were wide, nearly puppy-dog in their intensity.

“Well…I suppose I could stay…”

“I make amazing pancakes,” Hawke said, curling up on the other side of Anders.

Anders lay there between them, warm and more relaxed than he’d been in a long time. Fenris pressed a kiss to his shoulder and Hawke pressed one to his cheek. He rolled to his side, pulled Fenris against him, and let himself enjoy the cuddle.

“So…you’ll want to make an extra big stack. We Wardens can really eat.”

“I heard a rumor about warden stamina,” Hawke said with a purr.

Anders chuckled. “Well…want to find out if it’s true?”

Fenris rolled his hips over Anders groin. “In ten minutes. Yes.”

Anders could wait ten minutes to go again.


	2. Date

Anders stepped into the restaurant with a sheepish smile. He had come straight from work and was feeling self-conscious about his clothing. The cafe was filled with well-dressed couples and groups seated at white and black covered tables. Anders smoothed down his dark blue jacket and tucked his cover under his arm. He gave the maitre’d a smile.

“I’m meeting two people for dinner? Garrett Hawke and Fenris?” Anders fought back the urge to tug at the collar on his shirt or straighten his jacket again under the raised eyebrow stare of the maitre’d.

“Messere Hawke and companion are here, yes. Ah. You are Messere Anders?” The man looked down his nose at Anders.

“Yes. That’s me.”

“This way.” The maitre’d gestured and then slipped around his podium to lead Anders back to the dining area.

Hawke and Fenris were seated at a small table in an alcove. A glass of red wine was being toyed with by Fenris while Hawke was tapping a tumblr filled with whiskey. At Anders’ appearance, both men sat up and beamed.

“You made it! Thank you, Bran. You can go.” Hawke dismissed the snotty man with a wave of his hand. “Ignore him. You’d think he was guarding the entrance to the Viscount’s office with that sneer.”

Anders chuckled. “Well, I’m not really dressed for this place.”

“You look amazing,” Fenris said. “Dashing.”

“Yes well. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet for lunch. We had meetings today and then inspection.” Anders flushed when Hawke pulled out a chair. “I’m just glad I had my service suit in my locker.”

“That’s not the dress uniform?” Hawke sat back down and handed a menu to Anders.

“Heavens no. The dress uniform has gold braids and little griffon wing pins on the shoulders and more brass buttons that necessary.” Anders chuckled. “No. This is the dread hate suit of the Wardens. Perfectly serviceable for inspections, meetings, and dinner out. Uncomfortable as fuck.”

Fenris snorted into his wine. “The cut is flattering.”

Anders hesitated and then placed his cover under his chair. “Don’t let me forget that. And thank you, I think. I can’t raise my arms over my head, but I look good.”

“How do you get the hat on then?”

Anders grinned and unbuttoned his jacket. He shrugged out of it, draping it over the back of his chair. He then picked up his cover, put it on, and then shrugged back into his jacket. “Like that.”

“Leave off the jacket.” Hawke shrugged out of his own jacket. “Fenris was the smart one. That leather vest suits everything.”

Anders smoothed down the light grey shirt and tie and then peered down at the menu. “So…ah…we’re doing this backwards, yes?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Hawke. You all had me in your bed just two nights ago.”

“Will we get you back in our bed tonight?” Fenris leaned forward as he asked the question.

“Um. Do you want me back in your bed?”

Fenris stood and walked around the table to stand next to Anders. He tipped Anders face up and bent down to capture his lips in a light kiss. “Yes,” he whispered against Anders’ lips. He stepped back and took a seat just in time for the waitress to appear.

“What can I get you to drink, Messere?”

“Ice water, please. With lemon.” Anders cleared his throat, ignoring Fenris’ head shake.

“Are you all ready to order?”

“Anders?”

“Um. Do you have any specials?” Anders peered over the menu, trying to decide what sounded good.

“Orlesian style lamb chops seared and served rare with a sour cherry sauce over spinach orzo. Grilled Cod and scallops drizzled with truffle butter and served over roasted potatoes and leeks. Druffalo steak marinated in red wine and grilled with portobello mushrooms served sliced over smashed potatoes with a red wine reduction.” The waitress smiled at the table.

Anders hummed. “The lamb sounds delicious. Thank you.”

“Would Messere wish for a salad?”

“The blue walnut, please.” Anders handed the menu back to Hawke.

Fenris stirred. “I’ll also have the lamb. A spinach salad with tomato vinaigrette please.”

“I want that druffalo steak.” Hawke winked at Fenris. “Slap it on the grill for some marks and then put it on my plate.”

The waitress’ smile grew, a small dimple appearing on her cheek. “One lamb with a blue walnut salad, one lamb with a spinach salad topped with the house dressing, and a very rare druffalo. Did you want a salad as well?”

At Fenris’ arch look, Hawke sighed. “Sure. House. Cover it in that buttermilk dressing you all do. The one with the dill. Extra cheese. Kick the tomatoes to the side.”

The waitress chuckled. “Understood. I shall bring out fresh bread for you all. Anything else?”

Fenris cut Hawke off. “We are fine. Thank you.” As the waitress walked off, he turned a disapproving frown on Hawke. “Really?”

“What?”

“You couldn’t have just ordered your steak rare and left it at that?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Hawke pouted and then perked up as he looked at Anders. “So…military. Fenris, we’re dating a military man.”

Anders flushed. “Are we dating, then?”

Hawke leaned forward and smoothed a finger over his cheek. “Fenris has had your cock in his mouth and now I’m buying you food. Yeah, we’re dating, beautiful.”

“Hawke,” Fenris admonished. “Mine.’

“Ours.”

“Bah.”

Anders watched them both glower at each other and then start laughing. “I feel like a druffalo steak.”

“Ignore Hawke. It gets easier to do with time.” Fenris arranged his napkin over his lap and looked up as a basket full of fresh-baked rolls appeared on the table. “So, what do you do with the Wardens?”

“I’m a healer on one of the teams,” Anders said while reaching for a roll. He hesitated when Fenris flinched. “Fenris?”

“You are a mage, then?”

Anders put the roll down and carefully removed his napkin from his lap, folding it and placing it on the table. “Well then. It was pleasant to see you both again.” He reached down for his cover, stopping when Fenris scooted his chair out.

“What are you doing?”

“I saw you flinch. I have a strict policy of not dating mage haters. It always ends poorly.”

“Fenris.” Hawke was frowning. “Anders, I’m a mage.”

“And you date a mage hater?”

“Kaffas, I don’t hate mages. I have…issues…yes. Ones I am dealing with. I see a therapist.” Fenris held out a hand. “Please. Do not leave.”

“And the flinch?”

“You saw my tattoos, certainly?” Fenris touched the pale white lines on his chin. “You never said anything…”

“Well, I was busy at the time,” Anders said, relaxing.

“I don’t wish to discuss it fully. Just know that they have meanings. I have been hurt by a mage in the past. Hawke has helped me. I just…two mages? It is rather amusing. Please, stay and continue.”

Anders hesitated and then put his cover back under his chair and laid his napkin back on his lap. “I’m a healer on one of the small strike teams. We’re stationed here in Kirkwall. Ah. It’s a relatively new posting. Ostwick used to be the big one, but a couple of dwarves found a new entrance to the Deep Roads around here.”

“How long will you stay in Kirkwall?” Hawke smiled as another whiskey and a glass of water was placed on the table.

“It depends. Some positions can be long term. Others last just a few months.” Anders shrugged. “But we’re the only strike team here. I’ve put enough time into the Wardens to request a permanent posting if I want. I’d need a pretty good reason to stick around Kirkwall.”

Fenris leaned forward. “Do you have a good reason?”

Anders met Fenris’ gaze and tilted his head. “Maybe?”

Hawke shook his head. “Fenris runs a security firm.”

“And what do you do?”

Hawke smoothed down his beard. “I’m a businessman.”

Fenris snorted at that. “The dwarves who found the Deep Road entrance? Hawke was with them. He came out rich.”

“Now I invest my money and run a charity organization for displaced Blight refuges.”

Anders frowned at the mention of the Blight. “That’s one reason I was sent here. My team. We all had a hand in Blight cleanup. The refugees stuck here in Kirkwall are a major concern to the Wardens. We just finished our first mission. I’m technically off duty for the next week and a half. There’s still meetings every so often, but no training. After that, our mission will change to guard and aid. I’ll be working on a medical plan for the refugees.”

“And in your time off, what will you be doing?” Fenris asked, leaning back in his chair with an interesting look. “Other than meetings, of course.”

“Well, if I’m in the barracks I’ll get dragged into either video games or shopping. Nap? I don’t know. I’m not good with down time.” He watched Hawke and Fenris exchange a look. “Why?”

“Why not stay with us?”

“Isn’t that a bit fast? Mm? I mean, I’ve seen how military relationships go. Usually a few cheap meals out, a movie, some fucking, then it’s the big “you want to be my dependent” question.” Anders grinned into his water. “I don’t think either of you want me for my oh-so-generous life insurance policy, correct? You both have health insurance, right? Are either of you Pregnant?”

Hawke burst out into laughter, slapping the table as he chortled. Fenris chuckled and shook his head. “If that is how marriage proposals go, I hesitate to ask how you meet people.”

Anders grinned and leaned forward. His eyes smouldered as he gazed at Fenris. Curling his lips up into a smirk, he tilted his head down and crooned, “So, I’m a Warden.”

Fenris couldn’t contain his laughter. “It is not.”

“I’ve seen it first hand. Works at least seventy-five percent of the time.”

Hawke snorted. “Well, we came on to you.”

“Boy did you ever.” Anders looked up and smiled as their waitress paused to fill up is glass. “So…why? Why me? We fucked. It was good. But I’m just a scruffy healer in the Wardens. You two are big deals.”

Fenris shook his head. “Other than the fact that you’re hot as shit? I like you. So does Hawke. Call it a feeling, if you will. It wasn’t the sex. I mean, that was incredible. It was you the morning after.”

“Fenris means how respectful you were. With him.”

“Elves aren’t always treated so…” Fenris sighed. “We have attempted to find a third in the past. They all had assumptions about elves.”

“That’s why we asked you to dinner.” Hawke leaned forward and tapped the back of Anders’ hand. “To get to know you more. I gotta say, a man who is looking to help Kirkwall sits pretty high in my book.”

“And me being a mage?” Anders stared at Fenris.

“Ask before you cast. And no blood magic.” Fenris rubbed at the table. “I like you, Anders. I’d like to continue to get to know you.”

Anders caught the gaping grin on Hawke’s face. “What?”

“Hot damn. I never thought Fenris would find a third he agreed on. It’s got to be the freckles on your very pretty ass.”

“Hawke!”

“Who ordered the druffalo?” A red-faced waiter stood right next to Hawke holding a steaming plate.

Anders rubbed his face while Hawke raised his hand. Fenris snorted, “The uncouth barbarian ordered the druffalo. We ordered the lamb.”

“I’m not a barbarian,” Hawke muttered.

“You take umbrage at barbarian, but not being called uncouth?” Anders beamed up at the waiter as his lamb was placed in front of him.

“Well…honesty is important.” Hawke said before taking a bite of druffalo. “So…tonight…”

“Tonight?”

“Will you come back home with us? Maybe see if it works out a second time?” Fenris asked while slicing into his lamb.

Anders looked at both men and couldn’t quit stop the grin on his face. “Well. I suppose so. Perhaps tonight Fenris can decide which he prefers: my freckled ass or my mouth.”

Fenris hummed as he bit into his lamb. “I knew you’d fit right in,” Hawke said on a laugh. “Or that Fenris would fit right in. Or me…whatever. The point is. You fit, and that’s all that matters to us.”


	3. About the Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Maggie! I've been meaning to ask, how does the whole 'warden' thing work in the military Anders AU? Are all of the wardens still sick with the blight? Or is it merely a organization/military force? Also does Anders still have Pounce? Will he introduce him to Hawke and Fen?I'm sorry I just really like this Au haha
> 
> \- question asked on Tumblr

“These are the barracks?” Fenris peered up at the austere building set behind the glass and stone offices of the wardens. **  
**

“Mm. Aren’t they a treat? Apparently, this used to be a small outpost for the guard. Way back when the guard did foot patrols and beat people with swords,” Anders said with a grin. “That was their barracks building.”

“And you have to live in it?” Hawke sounded horrified.

“It’s not the worst place I’ve slept.” Anders shrugged and started walking to his door. “At least I’m not on the second deck. First deck isn’t as quiet, but the ones up top like to get drunk and chuck their boots over the railing.”

“Deck?” Fenris and Hawke shared a look.

“Story. Deck. Look, Weissaupt combined forces with the Orlesian naval brigade a couple hundred years ago when the darkspawn decided that seaside tunneling off the Wounded Coast would be a fun way to torture people. We needed boats, they needed wardens…we all joined up. The naval brigade broke away from Orlais and was subsumed into the wardens and we sorta…stole their lingo.” Anders shrugged. “So that’s the second deck.” He pointed at the second floor.

“Hey Devil Dog. Who’s the shiny elf and beardy man?” A squat dwarf slurred at Anders.

“Oghren…”

“Hehehe…Devil Dog. Cause you’re Ferelden. Get it?” Oghren slapped his knee and took a drink from a bottle. “I’m off duty.”

“Does Nate know you’re off duty?” Anders worked at the lock on his door.

“Eh. Who cares. We ain’t sniffed a spawn in a week. I’m going soft.” Oghren whined.

Anders grunted and pushed the door open to his room, expertly shoving his foot out to stop his cat from escaping. “Pounce!”

“Let the little Blighter out, Anders. That cat is scarier than a genlock with a rusty pike.” Oghren peered down into his bottle. “Or Felsi…”

Anders let out a sigh. “Oghren, this is Fenris and Hawke. Fenris and Hawke, this is Oghren.”

Oghren smiled and waved. “Hey kid, you want some of this? Quiets down the blighted nattering.”

“No thanks. I like my brain cells, Oghren.”

“Pft. Brain cells,” Oghren sighed and stared out at the dirt yard. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“Hey Oghren.” Anders waited for the warden to look at him. “I’ll be free for lunch tomorrow. Want to hit up this bar I found? Great burgers and brews.”

“Fuck yeah. Got me something to look forward to now. You’re the best, make no mistake. Best damn healer we got.”

“Only damn healer we got,” Anders mumbled before stepping into his room. “So this is it. Chez Anders.”

“Damn,” Fenris muttered. “This is pretty stark.”

A metal bed was pushed against one wal. One dresser and a small desk holding a laptop finished the furniture. The back had an alcove with a closet and sink. An orange cat lounged on the narrow bed.

“Hey Pounce. How’s my baby doing?” Anders cooed at the cat. “This is Ser Pounce-a-lot. Integral part of our group and the cutest warden ever.”

Pounce meowed and showed off his belly.

“You take that cat with you on trips?” Hawke approached the bed with his hand out and let Pounce sniff him.

“Yeah. He quiets the nightmares. I, ah, get nightmares. Bad ones. Just so you know.” Anders exhaled and sat on the bed. “I guess now’s a good time to have the talk with you. Before I pack up a bag and grab the cat.”

Hawke sat next to him on the bed and Fenris grabbed the chair from the desk. “Talk about what?” Fenris shot Hawke a worried look.

“Right. Look. Wardens, we’re…sorta married to the job. Literally attached, I guess you could say. Used to be that being a warden was a death sentence. We took in the taint to fight the darkspawn and well - that was that. There was no cure for the blight back then. Nowadays, there are ways to remove the taint. It still shortens our lives some, but…well…anyway. I’ve got another fifteen years before I’ll be offered the cure and released. That’s fifteen years of nightmares, fighting, and deep roads delving.” Anders stared at his hands and watched his fingers flex. “A lotta wardens have a home base. Somebody they return to. I’ve been in fifteen years now. I can request to stay at a duty station. But…the taint…it stays till I’m out.”

“Maker,” Hawke whispered.

“Yeah. You should know, this isn’t a job I can up and quit. The cure takes time. It’s not instantaneous. And no matter what I do, I’ll be left with problems. You don’t take something like that into yourself and not change. If you don’t wanna deal, well, best to decide that now.” Anders glanced up at Fenris.

“I can handle it. Hawke?”

“Yeah. We’ve all got issues that weigh us down. We’re willing to make some compromises in our lives.”

“Does that mean including Pounce, then? We’re a team. You don’t just get one of us, you get us both.” Anders said.

“So how does your cat feel about dogs?” Hawke asked as he stood up. “Cause my mabari is a giant baby.”

“Oh you know,” Anders sad with a grin. “He’d rather deal with a mangy mutt than an Ogre. Isn’t that right, Pounce?”

Pounce meowed and stood, stretched, and rubbed against Hawke. “Right. Let’s get my stuff. I still have a week off and I’d love to spend most of it with you two.” Anders grinned and began packing a bag, his smile widening as Fenris and Hawke took turns petting Pounce.


	4. Home After an Exercise

It was just past one in the morning on Friday when the Warden’s bus parked in front of the barracks. Anders rubbed his eyes and stretched, wincing at the pull of his tight, sore muscles. The Commander was talking, something about a good exercise and that they were due back on Monday early for a pack run along the Wounded Coast.

Anders pulled out his cell, put the Monday time on his calendar, and then checked his messages. Fenris had left one not long ago to let him know that he was waiting.

“Your loverboy out there?” Oghren gave a tired belch and slapped Anders’ shoulder. “Or…loverboys. Ehehe.”

“One of them is,” Anders said with a smile. “The other had a late meeting and is home.”

“Aww. Seriously, stop jabbering about it. Your eyes get all gooey when you talk about them two.”

“You asked,” Anders sniffed.

“Aye-yup. Wanna grab lunch on Sunday? That fish place has a passable brew and this hot waitress…”

Anders stood and squeezed Oghren’s shoulder. The dwarf was crass and smelled a little, but he was a surprisingly good friend. “Yeah, Oghren. Text me?”

“Ooo! You two going to that new fish place?” Sigrun perked up from her cuddle against Nathaniel. “I wanna go.”

“We’ll join you two,” Nathaniel said. “Come on Sigrun, let’s get up so we can get Velanna to bed.”

Anders grabbed his pack, gave Oghren another back slap, and exited the bus. There, under one of the parking lot lights was parked Fenris’ little sports car. Anders adjusted his pack and walked to the car, a bounce in his step.

His excitement grew when the car door opened, and Fenris stepped out. He bit his lip and picked up the pace, jogging lightly up to the car.

“Hey.” He dropped his pack and tucked his thumbs into his cammie pockets. “Been waiting long?”

Fenris’ lips twitched into a smile. “Too long.” He reached up and wrapped a hand around Anders’ neck and tugged him down into a kiss. Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris and leaned into the press of lips. He let out a choked moan when Fenris swung them around and pressed him against the car. There was a piercing whistle and some cat calls from the bus. Fenris pulled back and sighed while Anders flipped off his friends.

“We should head home.” Fenris’ ears flushed as he pulled his keys out.

“Yes. Home. Yes.” Anders picked up his pack and moved around to the passenger side. “It still feels weird to say it.”

Fenris glanced at him as Anders folded himself into the sports car. “You will get used to it.”

That made Anders’ laugh. “You’re right. I just haven’t had a home that wasn’t a barracks room in a long time.” Fenris hummed at that as he turned on the car. He pulled from the parking spot and headed to the base exit.

Other than the strains of a string quartet, the car was quiet. Anders dozed lightly as Fenris drove. Fenris’ presence was a soothing balm after the three weeks of tunnel exploration and spelunking. His body was sore and worn through. He was pretty sure his bruises had bruises.

On top of the soreness, he hadn’t had a bath in three weeks.Three weeks of wiping down with baby wipes - when possible. Three weeks of sitting in his own sweat and dirt. Of wet clothes, wet socks, wet smalls…just wet that clung and bled through every bit of protective gear he had. He felt grimy and greasy and wanted to just sit under a hot spray of water till his skin melted.

He was jostled into full consciousness by the car window cracking open. He straightened up and turned to look at Fenris. “It’s kinda warm to have the windows open.”

Fenris grimaced, his ears drooping a little. “The car smells…strange.”

“Strange? Is it me? Maker, I’m sorry!”

“I do not think so? It is not body odor…or at least, any body odor I have smelled before. It’s a bit like…nut butter…”

Anders felt his cheeks flush. He rubbed a grubby hand over his grimy face. “I’m so sorry. It is me. Three weeks with no soap…”

“Wouldn’t you stink?”

“There’s this stink threshold? You hit it and then past it…well…nut butters and just odd scents and sometimes honey sweet smells? I don’t know. Maybe I should have waited to come home tomorrow.”

Fenris _tched_. “We shall bathe.”

“We?” Anders grinned, the grin growing when Fenris turned up the long drive to the mansion.

“Yes, we. And we are home. Leave your bag downstairs. Orana already told me that she would wash your clothes tomorrow. She sends her hellos. She missed you so much that she made cookies. If you are still awake after the shower, you may have some.”

“What do I get for making it to the shower?” Anders raised an eyebrow and shot Fenris a cheesy grin.

“Patience, Anders, and you will see.”

* * *

Anders leaned against the tile of the shower and groaned as hot water beat down on his shoulders and rinsed off the last of the soap. Anders fought the urge to turn on the rain head and drape himself under it. He was fairly certain he wouldn’t drown, but he was pretty sure he’d get a lecture from Fenris.

The master suite’s shower was a third of the bathroom, easily the size of a walk-in closet. A glass block wall formed an arch to allow entry into the shower. There was no door. It had a bank of shower heads on each wall and a large rain shower head over the center with a square tiled bench underneath. It was easily the most decadent shower Anders had ever used.

He let out another groan as the pulsing water hit a particular sore spot, then groaned louder when strong fingers began to rub up his neck.

“Maker, Fenris. You’re going to turn me into putty.”

Fenris purred and nipped at Anders’ neck. “I missed you. So much.”

Anders turned and smiled down at Fenris. “Hawke was here.”

“Yes well…yes. And I do love him. But…”

“But?” Anders tugged Fenris closer. “But what?”

“You are just as important to me. Not having you here was a torture. I missed snuggling against you. I missed your bad jokes. I missed you.”

Anders rubbed his hands over Fenris’ back. “It doesn’t get easier, you know. I’ll have deployments that’ll last a year. I’ll have more exercises. Work will always demand my time. I can’t simply tell them no. I signed my life to them for thirty years, and I’ll serve it unless I end up injured or dead.”

“I know. I am learning that. But…”

Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “Is it worth it?”

Fenris chuckled. “It is. Sit for me? On the bench?”

“Mm…am I about to get my reward?” Anders asked as he walked around Fenris and settled on the slick tiled bench.

Fenris dropped to his knees and gracefully crawled to kneel between Anders’ legs. “You most certainly are. I have missed this most of all.”

“What? My cock?” The word cock was said on a choked moan. Fenris had spread Anders’ legs wider, leaned forward, and wrapped his lips around Anders’ soft cock. Anders gasped as Fenris suckled his entire length into his mouth, as his tongue laved the underside of his shaft.

His cock grew flushed in moments, and Fenris let out a purr of happiness. He picked up one of Anders’ hands and placed it on his head, met Anders’ gaze, and then bent to suckle around the head. Anders tightened his fingers in Fenris’ hair and Fenris groaned.

Anders stared up at the ceiling of the shower as Fenris bobbed his head, swallowed him down and hummed around his length. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach, in his hips, in his lower back. A moment before he came, Fenris pulled back.

Anders’ groan of disappointment was muted by Hawke’s lips crashing down on his. Fenris chuckled as Hawke broke the kiss to slide onto the bench behind Anders. Fenris took the opportunity to press himself against Anders’ chest and kiss him..

The kiss broke and Anders panted into the steam. “Hawke…”

“Welcome home, love!” Hawke pressed kisses along Anders’ neck. “I missed you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

“He smelled of nut butter. It was…odd.” Fenris said as he straddled Anders’ lap.

“That is odd, I agree,” Hawke laughed. “I woke up to Fenris stretching himself for you. I admit, I couldn’t stay in bed and miss the show.”

“Sweet Andraste,” Anders choked as Fenris began to work down on his cock. “Fen, you’re going to kill me.”

Fenris’ response was a low moan. He slowly worked himself down Anders’ length till he was seated fully on Anders’ lap. He leaned against Anders’ chest and tilted his head up for another kiss. Anders’ obliged, bending his head down to press his lips against Fenris’ in a wet swipe of lips.

Fenris didn’t move, just clung to Anders and tasted him. Behind Anders, Hawke rubbed his hands over Anders’ shoulders and then around to stroke Fenris’ hair.

“Move, love.”

“I missed him, so,” Fenris panted. “I don’t want this to end.”

“I’m not going anywhere for a while, Fen. I promise.” Anders dragged his hands down Fenris’ back and clutched his hips. “I want to feel you move.”

Fenris nodded and arched his back as he rocked over Anders. His skin was slippery from the heat and his hair was slicked back from his face. Anders leaned forward and licked a line up Fenris’ ear and sucked the tip into his mouth. Fenris gasped and rocked faster.

“Can you turn him around?” Hawke whispered into Anders’ ear?

Anders nodded and helped Fenris rotate on his lap. Hawke stood and moved around the bench. He knelt between Fenris’ legs and pressed kisses up his thighs. Anders pulled Fenris back against his chest, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and began to pinch one nipple. As he tugged on the nipple, Anders resumed suckling Fenris’ ear.

Fenris cried out as Hawke licked a stripe up his cock. He lapped at the head before tightly wrapping his lips just under the head and slowly slid all of Fenris’ cock into his mouth. Hawke set a fast pace, sucking and moving his mouth while he tugged on Fenris’ balls. Anders released Fenris’ shoulders so that he could tease and pinch both of his nipples.

Fenris shuddered under the onslaught. He writhed on Anders’ lap, clenching tightly around Anders’ cock as he was driven relentlessly towards orgasm. Hawke swallowed him down again and held him, sucked hard, and hummed. Fenris’ eyes opened wide and he shouted as he came. Hawke pulled back so that his chin and neck were covered in Fenris’ cum. Anders wrapped his hands around Fenris’ hips and began to thrust up into him rapidly.

Fenris groaned, sensitive from his orgasm, and clenched tighter. “Hawke, move.”

Hawke stepped to the side and Anders gently lifted Fenris, swung them both around, and draped him over the bench. Anders pressed back inside of him, and Fenris let out a long moan as Anders began to thrust quickly.

Anders dug his fingers into Fenris’ hips as he thrust once, twice, and then shuddered. He gasped as he came, wrapping his arms around Fenris and holding him close. They rocked together as they came down from their high.

Anders turned his head to check on Hawke. He was on his knees, head resting on the lip of the bench. Anders reached out and tugged on his arm and Hawke shuffled closer to cuddle against both of them.

“We should get out of the shower,” Hawke said, his voice rough.

“Mm, yeah. Let me just figure out how to stand up again.” Fenris laughed as Anders pushed backwards and staggered up. Fenris stood as well and stretched, his back popping.

“To bed?”

“Maker, yes. I might manage to dry off,.” Anders said as he turned off the water.

They stumbled from the shower and dried off quickly. Still damp, the three of them managed to stagger to bed where they cuddled up under the covers. There was a mrrp and Pounce leapt up on the bed and padded up Anders’ body.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I should have gone to see you first,” Anders cooed as he scritched Pounce.

Pounce licked his nose once before crawling over his hair to curl up on the pillow. Anders rolled and buried his face against Hawke’s shoulder. Fenris was pressed tightly against his back.

“Mm, I’m lucky,” Anders murmured.

“We all are,” Hawke agreed.

“You two want to come with me for lunch on Sunday? I’m meeting some of the Wardens at that new fish place near the base.”

“We would enjoy that, right Hawke?”

Hawke responded with a soft snore. Fenris chuckled and sighed. “I promise I can do better.”

Anders wiggled around till they were face to face. He stroked Fenris’ cheek. “You’re a gift. You both are. It gives me a reason to come back. Please, don’t change.”

Fenris smiled and patted Anders’ hand. They settled in, safe and content and clean. Home.


	5. Warden Balls - also known as "So I'm a Warden"

“Hey handsome.”

Hawke raised an eyebrow at the man currently looming over him.

“So. I’m a Warden…”

The pickup line had Hawke barking out a laugh.

“No shit. You’ve got little gold griffons on your jacket. We’re at the Warden Birthday Ball.”

The man frowned at Hawke’s laugh, but seemed undeterred. He took the seat next to Hawke, leaned forward into Hawke’s personal space, and smiled.

“Ever been with a Warden? Our stamina is legendary.”

“Oh for the love…Frederick, get out of my chair.”

Anders stood behind the leering Warden. Next to him was Fenris, a scowl already darkening his face.

“Fuck off, mage-freak. I found him first.”

Fenris stepped into Frederick’s personal space and growled.

“You will get up out of my boyfriend’s chair, apologize to my other boyfriend for being a douche, and then leave.”

“Problems here?”

A woman in a Warden dress uniform had walked up to the table. Her amber eyes narrowed at Frederick.

“I’m simply attempting to have a conversation. This mage….”

“Our healer, you mean? The man who saved your life during our last skirmish? The man who has saved mine countless times?”

“Er…Commander…”

“I know this is the Birthday Ball. And I know you’re drunk. But if you do not get on your feet and at attention right this moment, I will have up before the officers for insubordination, Warden.”

Her voice was coldly quiet and authoritative. It shivered through Hawke and Fenris. Anders was at attention so fast Fenris could hear the snap of his hand into a salute. Frederick stumbled out of the chair and into a messy salute of his own.

“You will report to Nathaniel, Frederick. If I so much as hear a whisper of you insulting Anders, you will face my wrath. Do you understand?”

“Sir, yes Sir!”

“Get out of my sight.”

Frederick marched stiffly away from the table. The woman stared as he disappeared into the crowd and then turned back to Anders, Fenris, and Hawke.

“I apologize, Anders. I’m going to have him reassigned, I think. I heard there’s a spot open in the Western Approach. One of the smaller towers along the Abyssal Reach. Sadly, for him, the man in charge of that tower is a mage. All the members are mages. They need a frontline fighter for, how should I say this, meatshield duty.”

“I don’t know if I want to kiss you or cower.”

“Both?”

Anders laughed. “Please allow me to introduce you to Garrett Hawke and Fenris. This is Eavan Tabris, Commander of the Grey and my commanding officer.”

“Anders, are you dating both of these fine gentlemen?”

“Yes?”

She bumped his hip. “Good for them, then. Anders is an excellent healer and a real asset to the Wardens.”

“Eavey…”

“Oh stop. I’d best go and stop Alistair from eating all the cheese. You know how he is. It was a real pleasure meeting you. And don’t worry, Frederick will be handled.”

Anders sat in the now-vacant seat and took Hawke’s hand.

“Are you alright?”

“Please, he just made a bad pass at me.”

“He was a templar, but decided this life would be more glamorous. He loathes us mage Wardens and uses every opportunity to tell us how we’re less than shit.”

“He was a templar?”

“The Wardens are pro-magic, but will still take templars. They bring excellent martial skills, and their templar abilities are useful against some of the more magically inclined darkspawn. That said, he’s an ass. An ass that’s going to be stuck doing patrols out in the desert.”

“I thought you were joking about the bad pickup lines.”

“Did he really try the ‘so I’m a Warden’ routine with you? We’re at a ball filled with Wardens!”

“That’s what I told him. But…enough about that douche. How was the dance? When can we leave?”

“After you and I dance, of course. And you dance with Fenris.”

“I’d rather go home and dance privately with you two.”

Anders shook his head while Fenris leaned around him and slapped at Hawke’s arm.

“Behave, Hawke.”

“Oh pish. But really, I would like to go home. Fenris and I…well…Fen?”

“So soon? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m sure. Please Anders?”

“Alright, fine. Let me go tell Nate I’m going. He’ll probably rib me terribly next week about not staying.”

Fenris shared a look with Hawke when Anders left.

“I hope this isn’t too soon…”

***

Anders settled on the couch and watched with interest as Fenris sat next to him. Hawke stayed standing and paced in front of the couch long enough for Anders to start to feel nervous. His stomach clenched and he wondered if, perhaps, what Hawke was going to say would involve him and Pounce moving out.

It wouldn’t surprise Anders. In the six months since he started dating Fenris and Hawke, he had been gone for two of them. He had come home covered in bruises. He had woken them up with his nightmares and nearly cleaned out the larder after one particularly bad training day.

He was, he knew, not a good bet for a relationship. His work in the Wardens was dangerous and demanding. And his life wasn’t going to be his own for another fourteen years. Even then, the effects of the taint would leave him with physically changed - chronic pain, headaches, memory loss, and problems with fine motor skills would haunt him till he died.

The last thing he expected was for Hawke to kneel down and take his hand. Nor did he expect for Fenris to smile at him with such love and warmth.

“I know it’s only been six months or so since you joined us, but Fenris and I talked…and well…”

“Hawke proposed to me.”

Anders gaped. “He did? You did? Congratulations!”

“Well…I did jump the gun with  Fenris. It was…he said yes. And that is…” Hawke cleared his throat. “I proposed to him, but I should have waited for tonight. I should have waited for you to be home…”

“Why?”

Hawke released Anders’ hand and instead and reached into his pocket to pull out a small soft velvet bag. He opened the bag and poured out three rings. He swallowed and looked at Anders.

“I know…we know that it’s only been six months. But these past six months have been the best in our lives. We both…we both know that your work is important. And yes, the times apart have been hard. But the times together have been amazing. We both love you…and we want to know. I want to know if you will marry us. Both. Both of us.”

Anders looked down at the rings. They were thick bands of onyx, each carved with gryphons, hawks, and wolves. He looked at Fenris and then Hawke.

“You’re serious? You’re asking me…”

“We’re asking you to marry us. We love you,” Hawke said.

“We do,” Fenris said.

“Yes. What kind of…you two are…absolutely…yes.”

Hawke burst out laughing as Fenris threw himself forward to tackle Anders against the couch. Anders giggles as his face was covered in kisses. Hawke leaned down and met first Anders’ lips and then Fenris’.

There was the jingle of a dog collar and then Bitsa, Hawke’s mabari, padded into the room. On her back was perched Pounce. Anders chuckled.

“I suppose I have to say yes, at any rate. Pounce has already claimed Bitsa for her own.”

“You’d say yes because of your cat?”

“Well of course. I mean, that’s not the only reason…”

Hawke pressed his face against Fenris’ shoulder as he chuckled. “Maker, my fiances are…”

“The word you are looking for is wonderful, Hawke.”

“Handsome, sexy, smart, exciting…courageous.”

“Foolish.”

“Fenris! Quit it!”

Anders smiled and wrapped an arm around Fenris’ shoulders. Hawke smiled and rubbed his cheek against Fenris. All three of them relaxed on the couch.

“I love you both, you know.”

“We know, Anders. We love you too.”


	6. No Warden Left Behind

“Get those charges set.” Nathaniel’s voice rasped in Anders’ ear.

Around him was chaos. The sharp, staccato bursts from Sigrun’s gun, solid cracks of sound as each shot caused the rifle to slam into her shoulder. It was almost drowned out by the high-pitched whine and fire of Nathaniel’s sniper rifle.

In front of them, the horde of Darkspawn writhed. They carried nothing as refined as the guns used by the Wardens. Crude bolters spit chunks of hot metal at the Wardens fortifying the Dwarven gate that led deep into the bowels of Thedas. A door that had malfunctioned a week ago. A door that kept the roving Darkspawn down and away from Ferelden’s heartland.

Next to him, Oghren finished prepping the charges. There were three of them, and they needed to be placed on the Spawn side of the door. The plan was to set them and get the door closed before they went off. Iffy, but the only way to deter the raid.

A hunk of metal buried itself in the rock next to Anders’ head and he jerked, cursing as shards broke off and sliced into his cheek. His hands shook as he helped Oghren up, the bombs clutched tightly in his hands.

“We’re golden, Sarge. Goin in with Sparkle Fingers. Keep up the firin,” Oghren said into his comm. Nathaniel grunted an affirmative. “Ready?”

“Never and always,” Anders said. He stood and gestured, a barrier appearing around Oghren and then one around him. Oghren gripped the bombs, nodded to Anders, and charged forward.

Bullets, friendly and not-so-friendly fire, bounced off the barriers. Anders pumped more power into the barriers, holding them as they zig-zagged forward. Char, smoke, burnt skin, sweat, musk…mud, blood…fear…it stank; it surrounded him. The heady ozone of his magic cut through the rank muddle, but didn’t block it entirely.

They surged through the open doorway and into Spawn territory. A swath of sturdy brambles appeared between them and the Spawn. Anders didn’t have to look back to know that Velanna had cast. Her green magic washed through the strench like a fresh breeze. It muzzled the sounds of gibbering howls and angry screams, though Anders could hear the steady futz-futz-futz of a flamer firing up.

They had seconds. Maybe a minute, tops. Oghren tossed him a charge and he tore off the covering to the adhesive before slapping it onto the wall nearest the vines. Oghren affixed one to the opposite wall, and then one to the floor.

“Done. Thirty seconds. We’re heading back now.”

“Good…” The rest of the words were drowned out as fire ate through the brambles faster than either Oghren or he had anticipated. Anders felt himself shoved back as a hail of bolter bolts filled the air. Oghren screamed.

There was no time. Run and leave Oghren to die. Stay…and perhaps die with him. Leave no Warden behind, the words were emblazoned in his mind. Spewed from his lips like the next hail of bolts. His barrier held, barely, as he grabbed Oghren’s arm and began to drag him the short distance to the door.

Nobody left behind - he gasped out the words as the next volley hit him, one slicing through his leg. He fell, though he didn’t let go of Oghren. Arms grabbed his and pulled. Velanna and Sigrun. The scream, thump of something flying overhead - the dull flash of an explosion. Nathanial with a grenade launcher.

Seconds…seconds to get the door closed.

Another bolt took Anders in his left shoulder. One winged his right ear. One lodged in his left lower back. Sigrun screamed as one took her in side.

Slick, hot blood covering his hand, Oghren’s. Oghren’s pained cough. The rough floor changing to smooth metal and then rock again. The line of Wardens, pale-faced, pushing at the door. They wouldn’t make it. Time was running out.

Anders dropped Oghren’s hand and held his out. With the last of his mana, he cast. Fiery heat washing over him, licking at the edges of his power, then cutting off as the door slammed shut. And then falling backwards, drained and bloody. Darkness.

And then light. Soft murmuring voices somewhere near him - one unfamiliar, one familiar. Green eyes suddenly above him, a fall of white hair…

“Fenris?”

“You’re safe. You’re safe and you’re home. Shhh.” Fenris touched his cheek, his chin, his lips.

“Pounce?”

“He’s alright.” Hawke was there now. Tears wetting his beard. “We thought…we thought…”

“Nobody left behind…Oghren?”

“Alive. Had to amputate his foot,” Fenris said.

“I should have…”

“You saved his life,” Hawke said.

Anders shook his head and closed his eyes. “My leg?”

“Fine. You’ll limp for a while. Medical discharge while you heal. They’ll decide after that.”

Anders’ shoulders trembled. He could still feel the heat of the fire washing over his skin, hear the scream of the Spawn as the charges went off.

Fingers brushing tears from his cheeks. Fenris there, Hawke there…

“I love you both.” The words burst from him. “I…I don’t want you both to not know that. I love you.”

Fenris leaned down to lay atop him while Hawke brushed a hand first over his hair, and then Fenris’. He stiffened and then sobbed, clutching at Fenris, reaching for Hawke.

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as Warriormaggie!


End file.
